The Alchemy Index  A Suikoden Project
by Used Water Bottle
Summary: My Suikoden fanfic, My first fanfic project, aim to have the first and second parts completed this year :D  Writing tips appreciated.
1. Fire Act I:  Firebreather  Chapter 1

_Welcome to this, my overly ambitious project, hobby and first piece of Suikoden fan fiction, the planned first piece in a series of Novels. My goal is this, to blend the wonder of the Suikoden Universe with my own personal vision for a good story, with influences from many forms of music and fiction that I enjoy (A keen Thrice fan may have already picked up on this). Any characters and references from the Suikoden Universe are not owned by me. They belong To Konami Corporation. This piece of fan fiction is intended to be a monument to my love for Suikoden. It is set exactly ten years after the events of Suikoden III and I will strive, where I can, to make sure that any returning characters shall always remain true to their personalities as depicted in the games. In conclusion, I truly hope that anyone who reads this finds as much enjoyment in it as I do in writing it. _

**Act One: Firebreather – Chapter I – Prologue**

**As a child **I have never in any way stood out from the crowd. My mother, a famous swordswoman, the undisputed hero of the age in our country, Celeste the Flash, a woman who in her youth, defeated and routed an invasion attempt from the Nagera Theocracy, a strange and distant country to the south east, across the sea. She did it almost single handed, with nothing but her famous sword _Howling_ and superior knowledge of the southern terrain of our borders, the King personally declared her his champion, bestowing upon her, the title of The Flash of Zelant. She took it upon herself to train me, her only and entirely useless Son to become a Swordsman, so that I might one day carry on her legacy for the continued glory of The Kingdom of Zelant. Eventually, she opened an entire training school in the village of Saber, each student learning to fight with weapons crafted to mimic the distinctive curved hilt of her own sword. Privately, I had never felt capable of living up to such lofty goals. I never knew my father; my mother abandoned him to his wanderings and took me with her before I was old enough to remember his face. Maybe he was just as hopeless as I was. Or maybe my shortcomings were mine and mine alone...

This morning, the morning of what promised to be the most important day to date of my Twenty Two years, I rose early to get out of the house before my mother could catch me. My best friend Michael and I planned to visit the local Rune Shop, where I intended to purchase a Rune of magic and have it imbued in my left hand by the Rune Mistress. My mother would have disapproved of this decision as with her considerable talents, she never felt the need to augment herself with silly little things like magic and also believed her son to be above such things. I however was nowhere near so confident in myself. I didn't think her legendary talents were in any way genetic.

The morning sun rose to meet me as I ascended the cobble steps to the town square, Michael waiting for me at the top. With his long flowing mane of blonde hair and perfect, easy smile, Michael was easily the most popular boy in town, indeed whenever we were seen together training or chasing local girls around as teenagers, I might have been a tree or a lamppost. Women young and even some older flocked to him. Enchanted by his aura of complete serenity and strength, it emanated from him effortlessly. He was also my better in the realm of Combat, we had trained together under my mother along with the rest of the boys in the village since before I could remember, and yet I had never once defeated him in a duel, he was simply too calm, controlled and sure of himself, while I always let my anger get the better of me and he knew only too well how to turn this to his advantage.

He never believed himself superior to me, and always strived to bring out the best in me, for this I grew to regard him like a brother.

However, we have had our differences in the past, 6 years ago when I turned 16; I met and experienced my first love with a girl from a foreign land. New to the village, she claimed to hail from the distant land of Harmonia on the Northern Continent. I had never heard of it before, but her long silver hair and enchanting blue eyes certainly marked her as foreign to Zelant. So we the villagers of the small town of Saber took her at her word. The local girls whispered, the boys stared, but none dared to approach her.

One day, a day like any other before it, as i sat on the porch in front of my home, carving a figure of some imagined great warrior out of wood, using my mother's dagger given to me for such purposes, the strange girl with the silver hair appeared before me, strange that I had not even seen her approach.

She knelt down to meet me at eye level (such a shade of blue...) and she spoke to me "Little village boy", the sun had not long set and the moon was rising, her long legs and slender figure were accentuated by the form fitting clothing she was wearing. Such a strange accent, she spoke softly and almost musically, "I know you sweet village boy, child of a legend, but you entirely lack the talent of your mother, Celeste the Flash don't you? Ignored by all the girls in the village in favour of your dashing friend with the mane of blonde hair, you believe your own abilities are overshadowed and overlooked by everyone you've ever known, i can read this from your eyes". "Ordinary boy from an ordinary village..."" I find you very interesting indeed" she said to me in her seductive voice. Completely out of my depth and flustered for words to work up a response, yet also angry at her entirely accurate assessment of me, I frowned and she laughed at me. Why the hell was such a description in any way interesting? Who was this girl? "Join me on the hill overlooking the dock later tonight" she whispered into my ear, her scent washing over me, I was intoxicated by it.

The very thought of her invitation froze me to the floor with a look like a terrified deer in the torchlight, but she only laughed again in her otherworldly voice and walked away without waiting for a response, i had no idea how to respond even if she had stayed. That night, the curiosity overpowered me and I went to meet her, blindly stumbling into a situation that we in the village would have called, The Making of a Man.

She revealed her name to me as Cheyenne, a mysterious woman, unknowable and utterly enchanting. Our initial meeting was somehow already widespread knowledge as i was jeered the next day by all the other boys in the village except Michael, who seemed genuinely pleased for me. But this mysterious girl was not destined to remain in the village, or my life for very long. After all, how can an uninteresting one such as I have held her attention longer than I had already managed? Her. The unapproachable. The Enigmatic and mysterious girl from another land...

As I reached the top of the stairs and greeted Michael, I was suddenly bought back into another recollection, this one naught but two weeks after the first. Two weeks of strange visits in the middle of the night, she would climb through my window like a cat, saying nary a word; she would always be gone once more before i woke.

For reasons that remained forever unknown to me, Cheyenne would go on to seduce Michael as she had done with me and lay with him at our same place on the Hill overlooking the dock, a scene I unwittingly stumbled upon while searching for her in childish heartsick desperation. She vanished from town the next day without so much as an explanation or apology. I never saw her again. But my heart was broken. My already short temper grew shorter; i needed an outlet for this all consuming anger that refused to abate.

For a long time i turned this anger to my training, I hated Michael and seethed with a burning desire to one day best him, best him at everything, become great enough to defeat him and make him pay for his betrayal. Indeed, I stubbornly carried that grudge against him for years but eventually, I learned to put it aside. After all, she was but one girl was she not? Strange fleeting dream from a distant land, gone as quickly as she appeared. How could I let such things affect me so? Put it down to my youth I suppose.

Betrayal or no, Michael was my greatest friend, possibly my only true friend, he had apologized to me profusely at first, but he was never a man to dwell on the past. He looked to the future, and she was but one in a long line of village conquests, there were rumours that he had even seduced the local Rune Mistress, though he with a wry smile, had revealed to me that he would never attempt such a thing. He claimed she intimidated even him.

Tonight was the night that the two of us were to fight a ceremonial duel in front of the company of the Kings Court. Together, we planned to get twin Runes augmented onto ourselves as a sign of our brotherhood. For Michael, a fire rune on his right hand." "For myself, the same rune on my left hand." While not at all confident in my ability to put on a good show for the King and Queen, Michael and I planned to spend the day training with our Swords and our new Runes.

I knew my mother would eventually catch me and scold us both at some point today, she wanted to oversee our preparations for the duel personally and she loved Michael as though he were another son to her. She saw him as the blueprint for what she would build me up to, a fantastic scion to carry on the name of the Flash. The very thought annoyed the hell out of me. What if I didn't want to serve my country? Maybe I felt crushed under the weight of such responsibility, the weight of her dreams. Dwelling on all these things was a sure-fire way to put me in a bad mood to start the day.

**With a snap of his fingers**, Michael roused me out of my rambling thoughts. "Wake up Jack" He said. "Relax a little; you're going to do fine, just imagine how impressed the King will be when we use our runes to augment our swords. Who doesn't like flaming swords? We'll be the Shining Stars, the burning new hope of Zelant!" I sighed at him and his dramatic declarations and motioned towards the Rune Shop. "Come on Michael, let's just get this over with" I said tiredly as we entered the store.

Inside, my eyes fell upon the Rune Mistress, with fantastically foreign pink hair and a figure that did not belong to a mortal woman, Jeanne the Rune Mistress was lusted after by all the men in Saber, and even some of the women. I stood there flustered for a second before Michael barrelled past me and walked right up to the counter. 'Rune Mistress Jeanne" he said confidently. "My Brother Jack and I seek to purchase two Fire Runes, imbued on opposite hands as a mark of our brotherhood" he said proudly as The Rune Mistress silently regarded us both. She smiled at him and in a sultry voice said "You two must be the boys who will perform the Ceremonial Duel today! Oh but aren't you handsome?" I got the sense that she was saying that to Michael and not to me but I had long since learned not to let such thoughts show on my features. "Yes Indeed" I said, trying to make a show of Michael's confidence.

"Please Rune Mistress, if my mother comes looking for us, we were never here ok?" She laughed a little. "Yes, Celeste the Flash, I can't imagine the mighty champion, the Flash of Zelant herself, being happy that her son wants to become a rune wielder" Michael grinned at me, he always enjoyed watching any interactions I had with women in the village and especially with complete knockouts such as The Rune Mistress Jeanne, he had tried for years to coach me to be more confident in speaking to women. I personally thought that my current progress with the rune mistress wasn't a big deal just yet and pressed on "You're quite right my Lady, I don't share the same disdain for the magical arts that my mother does, however, Michael and I are determined to impress the King" Michael smiled again and turned to Jeanne" My lady if you would, I have the required payment here" He handed her 2000 Potch, our entire shared savings, which she accepted with a sly smile.

Ok boys" I understand completely, I would be most pleased to help you in any way I can. "She shot Michael a lecherous grin then glanced at me. "Jack, give me your left hand, Michael, your right if you please. We offered our arms over the counter, and Jeanne pulled two stones from under the counter, Crimson in colour and shining subtly but brilliantly, The Rune Mistress took the stones in her hands and began to chant, I suddenly felt a rush of sensations shoot through my left arm...


	2. Fire Act I: Firebreather Chapter 2

**Act One – Firebreather **

**Chapter Two**

**As we walked down the stairs to the gates of the village**, I regarded the back of my left hand. Now emblazoned upon it, a fresh mark depicting a small fire pattern, this mark Jeanne told us would fade with time. Appearing only when the rune itself was activated, she also instructed us on its use. The magic could be strengthened with determination and practise but it could also rage out of control and damage its user and his surroundings if the user let their emotions flare out of control. This worried me a little, as I still retained something of a lack of control over my anger, though I had come a long way with Michaels help.

Speaking of Michael, first thing he had done after stepping foot outside the Rune Shop was draw his sword and place his right hand upon it, closing his eyes and concentrating, the weapon began to glow until the blade burst into flames, a sight that shocked several villagers passing nearby. "Don't worry ladies and gentlemen!" he assured them with a confident smile "that was easy"

I drew my sword with my right hand, my favoured sword arm and pressed my other palm upon it; the mark of fire had already faded slightly. Closing my eyes, I pictured a flame rising from my breast and moving into my arm, small particles of myself suddenly rushing to my arm and grimacing a little, I pictured myself forcing the particles out of my hand. My sword showed the faintest glow then nothing else happened. "Typical" I muttered. Michael grinned at me, "don't worry Jackie Boy, we'll practise on the ride to Liel–Zelant". Liel-Zelant is the capital city of the Kingdom of Zelant and houses the Great Castle of Zelant, where the King and Queen reside and where the Knights of the Order of Red Sky make their headquarters.

My Mother was once head of this renowned order of Knights that answered only to the King or in his absence, the Queen, but had Celeste had long since retired to Saber, where she taught the children of the new generations her own personal style of fighting. She had long dreamed of travelling east to the distant island of Kanakan and learning the Falcon style of Fencing under Haia, seeking to apply it to her own formidable techniques, but in the end had remained in Zelant. A fact not lost on the King, who revered my mother and privately according to her, had tried to make her his Mistress.

My mother by her own admission is not one to be tamed and certainly not one to sneak around in adultery with any man, this includes the King. Still, his affection for her meant he expected great things from her students. Michael in particular was spoken of by the Knights of the Order of Red Sky and was almost a shoe in for admission. I myself was not afforded much attention by way of nepotism, something I secretly valued. I wanted to make my own name in Zelant, not just be known as the Son of the Flash.

**Outside the gates,** we managed to acquire the use of two horses free of charge, or rather by virtue of Michaels flirting abilities with the wife of the stable owner, and four hours later, we were at the gates of Liel-Zelant. The Intimidating castle loomed down and casted its shadow over the small city that surrounded it. The journey to Liel-Zelant had been mostly uneventful, the green vistas and river that connect Saber to Liel-Zelant were quiet today. The guards at the gate recognized us and waved us on through. We tied out horses to a log outside the inn, intended for the purpose and began the walk up the main street towards the castle training grounds.

Liel Zelant was split into four areas with the River Liel running through the center. There was the Trade district, The Garden district, the Industrial district and finally the castle itself. Before we could get very far, we passed an old man wearing an eye patch with a foreign looking sword attached to his belt. He took two seconds to register us, and then broke into a small smile. "Those swords give you away boys, students of Celeste the Flash I take it?"

I surveyed him silently, as usual, hearing my mother's name used to identify me made me wince slightly. Michael however spoke up, "Yes sir, my name is Michael and this is the Son of the Flash herself and my brother in arms, say hello Jack". "Hello sir", I said in as weighty a voice as I could manage. "If you don't mind my saying so, your sword is a wonder to behold". The man turned his eyes down to his sword and regarded it for a second. "Yes indeed, I'm rather fond of it." "My name is Georg. I come from a land across the ocean and far to the north, this is my first time visiting the Western Continent but I have heard tales of the Flash in towns throughout my stay here and have seen several paintings of her with her famous sword held high" "I would very much like to meet her in person someday" He said respectfully.

I decided I liked this man so far, I was always interested to hear about weapons from abroad and this man was obviously well versed in their use and well travelled. "You might get your chance sir, my mother will be present at the Ceremonial Duel tonight, seated next to the King and Queen" I allowed myself to relax and grinned slightly. "This fool and I will be the participants and we hope to put on a show worthy of forging the first chapter in our own reputations, I don't want to forever be known only as the son of the Flash" George grinned "A Worthy ambition young man, I see you two have new runes on your hands, opposite hands too... a pact between you?" Michael and I nodded and he spoke up "Indeed Sir George, Jack and myself are going to join the Order of Red Sky and defend Zelant from all invaders, not even an entire allied force of every nation of your homeland could defeat the two of us working together!" Georg laughed and I laughed too, while a tad dramatic in speech at times, Michael was the most confident person I knew besides my mother, I felt the drive to match and surpass him flare up inside me once more.

"Well boys, I am eager to hear of your future exploits, but for now, let me give you each something to remember me by" "Master those, and maybe someday I'll give you a ceremonial duel myself." He opened his satchel and handed both of us two stones, which I realized were actually Runes. I looked at mine but did not recognize the symbol. "Sir, I'm afraid we cannot possibly repay you for these but we will become strong enough to match you some day, I swear it" Michael stated, that aura of serenity of his now also tinged with seriousness, even I was inspired by that little declaration.

Before I could ask him what our Runes actually did, the old man smiled and moved off in the direction of the trade district. Michael and I grinned at each other. "Damn it Jackie, if only we had met that guy outside the rune shop, we could have gotten two runes imbued!" I smiled and pocketed the rune as he did the same, aware that I did not yet possess the skill to safely wield one Rune, let alone two. We shuffled off to the Training grounds where six knights were also training; we found an empty space and began to spar. I drew my sword and placed my hand upon it once more, calling the power of the rune to manifest in my sword, still nothing...

Michael smiled and easily activated his augment once more, your mother is going to disown you and adopt me after tonight! "He said with a wide grin. "You can have her!" I shot back and I executed a Thrust, followed by several uncoordinated Sweeps which Michael parried effortlessly. The heat of his blade making contact with my own made me almost drop the weapon. He noticed and with a sheepish smile, let the flame go out. I used that as an opening to attack and actually managed to disarm him. I laughed with triumph. "Finally, all these years, it's now 256 – 1 to me!" he said, laughter playing on his face. "256 more to go then, let's get started" I said as we continued to train until dusk.

As we walked through the gate into the entrance hall, I looked up to the balcony and noticed my mother standing there, a thoughtful look playing on her face. She had been watching the entire time... My mind flashed in anticipation, you want your shining legacy mother? Just watch, you'll get more than that, I thought with a look of conviction, which must have shown on my face. She smiled down at me and turned away into the castle.

**As we made our way** to the door to the barracks, I noticed two men walking together up the stairs to the Throne room and recognized both instantly. The Kings Tactician, Albert Silverberg. The man was hired by the king after showing his tactical brilliance by starting a war in a northern land called the Grasslands, then switching sides and derailing it, all to show off his ability. My mother disliked the man and I shared her opinion, such a man had no allegiance to any one Nation, and could not be trusted.

The other man was as my mother once told me, a referred to as a Holy Bishop of Harmonia. He had short brown hair similar to my own but brushed back from his green eyes and wore a long white overcoat that trailed down to his knees.

His name was Louis (pronounced in his own tongue as Lou–ee) and he was a figure shrouded in mystery. Appearing in Zelant six years ago, two years after the Tactician Albert Silverberg, he proclaimed himself an envoy and friend from the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. I felt a slight tinge of anger as my mind flashed on a girl I once knew, also from Harmonia. Had she originally come to Zelant with Louis? Was she here now? My mind burned with curiosity and a sense of dread. Michael looked from me to the bishop and somehow put two and two together. "Just because that man is Harmonian doesn't mean he has a connection to that girl i know you're think of bro, settle down!" I gave him a glare and made to enter the barracks.

"Excuse me young master!" I turned around and there was the bishop, two feet away from me. I felt myself recoil and step back slightly, his smell was strange. Almost, otherworldly... I groaned in my mind and made eye contact with the man, who looked me up and down "I hope I haven't offended you young man, I recognized the distinctive hilt of the weapons of you and your friend, you... are students of Celeste the Flash". Michael joined my side and smiled "Indeed sir and you are that Bishop from Harmonia, tell me... what is it that you have you been doing this country for six whole years?"

The man's friendly smile dropped for a split second and I could swear I saw a hint of malice in his eyes but whatever it was vanished almost instantly as he regarded Michael. Behind the bishop, at the top of the stairs, the Tactician leered down at us, obviously interested in the exchange. "A good question young master, I like a straight shooter" he regarded us both. "My name is Louis and indeed, I am a bishop of the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia, representing the good will and infinite generosity of the Holy King himself, Hikusaak. The legendary One Hero of times long since passed" These words meant nothing to me and I interjected "This One Hero King sounds like a big deal" I said. "Maybe one day I'll meet him myself. " "The King himself lives a life of seclusion, away from the public eye" he told me with a slight smile playing on his face. "But I'm sure if you one day surpass your mother in fame and renown, he might just grant you audience". I did a double take; I had never revealed my identity to this man. I registered the thought but put it aside.

"Well lord bishop, we are honoured to meet you, but we are going to be late for the Ceremony, wish us well" Michael chimed in as he pulled me away. Louis shouted after me "I do hope you surpass your mother, Zelant needs its Flash, and she won't be around **forever**..." he intoned the last word. I turned to look at him. "She'll be around until she decides it's time for her to leave" I said. My face was hot, while I was sure he was not actually threatening my mother, something about the man did not sit right with me. He smiled at me as Michael grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. "Don't jump to conclusions about what that man said" he told me with a serious look on his face. "I disliked him too, but he appears harmless, we have more important things to focus on, like our Ceremonial Duel.

**Emerging from the armourer** wearing the traditional red form fitting armour, armour of the Order of Red Sky. Michael and I noticed a big crowd funnelling through the door to the Stadia. Castle Zelant had a giant stadium in the grounds of the castle overlooking the Garden District, and the King often hosted Gladiatorial fights there between Knights, Gladiators and other famous warriors from all over the continent, all for the purposes of entertaining his faithful subjects. My mother often told me that the very idea of the Stadia disgusted her. "Warriors should only battle to defend their countries, or hone their skills, not pander to crowds of bloodthirsty citizens" she would say. She had said this directly to the king before on one occasion, those words coming from anyone else but the Flash of Zelant might have ended said unfortunate soul's rights of freedom and earned them a free ticket to the dungeons under the castle.

Michael and I turned to face each other. "Don't worry Jackie, I know you can manifest your rune, and I know we will tear that stadia down, those so called famous warriors won't know what hit them". " Have more faith in your abilities my friend, while you focus on matching me, you don't notice that you have already pulled ahead of most of the other students, You are a worthy son of the Flash, and my brother" I was touched, Michael, while pompous at times never really said such things directly to me. We were Young Men, Students of the Flash, not young village girls confessing our deepest secrets to each other. I smiled "Michael, you know damn well that's not true, you have always been above me, from fighting to learning to attracting the female eye, but don't you worry, I'm going to put you in your place tonight!" he smiled at me, the rising moon catching his long blonde hair made him look almost mystical in stature.

We parted ways for opposite ends of the Stadia and I felt a rush of anticipation. This was the day that Jack, son of the Flash began to forge his own destiny. This was the day the King, the beautiful Queen and everyone else would recognize my talents alongside Michael. We would be champions of Zelant together. The entire western continent would know our names. For the first time in my life, I found myself almost able to banish uncertainty, and felt instead a strong determination that shocked me a little. This was it.

I hummed a tune to myself as I walked inside the stadium and through to the room set aside for my preparation. As I approached the door, I accidently bumped into someone approaching from the opposite end of the corridor. I bent down to pick up the book the person dropped and raised my eyes to regard them. Before I even registered her face, I knew her identity. Those long sinewy legs, unusual silver hair, otherworldly smell... my eyes shifted into shock as we locked eyes. Those electric blue eyes... At the apparent age of 18, she had looked like a woman of 24 and she still looked exactly the same. Flashes and memories came to the forefront of my mind as my mind detailed every aspect of her outfit.

She wore a brilliant blue chest piece of fitted armour that matched her eyes, black stockings that accentuated her legs magnificently, and a sensual flowing blue skirt ending at the thigh. And to complete the outfit, she had matching blue heeled boots that a dancer might wear. She regarded me without any expression on her face whatsoever, and then opened her mouth.

"Little village boy, you are all grown up" she said in that distinctive voice. The mark on my left hand grew hot and began to glow furiously my shock giving way to anger...


	3. Fire Act II: The Messenger Chapter 3

**Book of Fire Act Two – The Messenger – Chapter Three**

_She's a ballerina, she dances circles around me. She tells me what I want to hear, but I'm just never satisfied._

**In my heart**, I knew she must have been nearby, on this day, the day that everything was supposed to change for me. Does fate have a sense of humour? Am I a part of some story? Who would write a story about some uninteresting fool like me? Old wounds flashed again as my freshly imbued fire rune continued to glow and started to hum. Instinctively, I held it away from her, her eyes regarding me with a quiet interest.

In that moment, someone caught my hand. It was my mother. She pressed her palm over it and instantly I was calmed. "You know son, magic runes aren't toys for novices who can't even swing a cat, let alone a sword properly" she chided me with a mischievous grin. Ashamed of losing my composure, I turned my attention back to Cheyenne. "Why are you here? Now of all places, why are you here now of all times?" I stared intently into her eyes waiting for her answer.

"Jack that is no way to greet a pretty lady especially one you know, have I not taught you better than that?" My mother butted in. The witch turned to regard my mother and finally she spoke "Forgive me, Lady Celeste, your son seems to have me confused with somebody else". I scoffed "There is no way I would forget you, your scent is exactly the same, there are few Harmonians in Zelant" I said with a hint of anger in my voice. My mother turned to me "her scent? You can recognize her by her scent? I never trained you to be a bloodhound!" She chuckled to herself. I interjected "Your name is Cheyenne, you're from Harmonia, we have a history together you and me, and don't you dare try to deny it"

I had gone from minor anger to tranquil fury, to me, the only thing worse than rejection is apathy. My Rune was beginning to glow again. And again, my mother grabbed my hand "Forgive my son, I don't know who you are girl but if you hurt my boy in any way whatsoever, I will use my considerable pull with our beloved king to have you packaged, sealed and posted straight back to wherever you came from" "Do we understand each other young lady?" My mother suddenly radiated a seriousness that I rarely saw from her, but then her face broke and she laughed again. Cheyenne turned to look into my eyes quizzically, then she flashed me what might have been an evil smile and said nothing in response, turned and walked away, her hair trailing behind her, giving me one last attack of her distinctive scent.

"Do you mind not interfering in my business mother? I am legally a Man now after all" I said to her, my anger now directed at her. "Son, if you would only handle your rare love affairs like a man, I would not have to interject" She gave her signature grin. "Whatever, I'm going to be late; my head is completely out of focus..." I looked to the Combatants Stadia entrance. "Don't worry my son, Michael is very talented indeed, but a part of him is too confident, you're smart enough to know how to exploit that, use your head and stay calm" She looked Radiant in her old Silver Armour, her long charcoal black hair went down to her shoulders and she bore on her hip, her famous sword, it's scabbard shining magnificently as it always did.

I turned from her, abandoning all thought of preparation and snatched a goblet of water from a nearby desk, I then drained it in one. "Alright Jack" I said to myself, I called back to my mother one of her famous catch phrases. "Let's get dangerous!" All uncertainty banished to the back of my mind, I charged out into the Arena drawing my sword as I did so, I held the hilt behind me, mimicking my mother's signature fighting stance.

**Michael stood opposite me**, in his left hand, he held his sword pointed forward and crouched into his own defensive stance. Seated above us were the King and Queen, Albert Silverberg seated to the Queens left. The Bishop from Harmonia seated to the Kings right. Behind the bishop, there stood a familiar figure. I should have guessed they were here together... Just as the Queen rose to give the call to begin the duel, that evil harpy leaned down and kissed the bishop full on the mouth. I flew into a murderous rage, my left hand began to glow once more and hum loudly except this time I allowed it full reign. My hand caught alight, although I felt no pain from it. I pressed my flaming palm to my blade and it caught fire instantly. The intense pressure from the heat, blasted my hair back from my eyes.

Michael observed me with a studying look, and then he smiled and activated his own augment with the greatest of ease. The crowd above us cheered loudly and I looked up again at the beast, she was now looking down at me with mild interest. Michael seized the opportunity and attacked. I deflected his opening strike with a quick parry and lunged at him, bringing my blade down on him with all the force I could muster. He parried my blow but only just, seemingly shocked at my seriousness; he smiled and came at me again. Back and forth we danced, two flaming weapons spinning and weaving, dodging and parrying, trying to find an opening. It was all I could do to keep up with Michael; I hadn't fought this well or this intensely before.

I knew I was making the right impression. However, my mind was entirely focused on finding an outlet for my rage, Raising my right hand, I jumped back and aimed my palm straight at Michael, Balling my energy up inside me, I pictured myself releasing a ball of fire through my palm, and so it was done, it rushed at Michael who looked visibly alarmed. Bringing his sword forward, he somehow managed to swat it away where it slammed into the arena wall. The crowd roared with approval and the gathered guests in the royal box clapped, now joined I noticed by my mother. She observed me with something of a look of worry. I turned to Michael who was kneeling and panting for breath. I took a moment to compose myself and lunged forward once more, Michael brought his weapon up in an instant and disarmed me in a familiar move I should have predicted.

My Sword still on fire went flying over the other side of the arena. Grinning, Michael started forward, preparing to force me to yield. In a moment of clarity, I blocked my anger from my mind and dived away; I then brought forth my palm and using my arm, I made the motion of spreading a wall of fire between us, again. As I thought it, so it was done. This time, I hadn't used my anger to fuel the power.

I rushed to grab my sword and returned to face Michael opposite the wall of flame that now began to fade, as soon as it was weak enough, he jumped across it ready to bring his weapon down upon me, I danced to the side and at the same time, we extinguished the flame from our weapons and brought them to a stop, right at each other's necks. We stood there like that for what seemed like an age, and then we both dropped our weapons and fell to the ground, our exertions having caught up with us. I could hear Michael laughing. I could hear half the crowd booing as the other half cheered with approval.

We stood to face each other and I could see the dust and soot all over his face and all through his hair, I imagined I look the same. We broke into fits of laughter together as the King finally rose to quell the crowd. "Good citizens of our great and honourable Kingdom of Zelant, Honoured guests from Harmonia (Louis stood in acknowledgement while Cheyenne remained unmoved at his side) I present to you, two of the finest students of my Champion. Celeste White. The great and noble Flash of Zelant!" The crowd roared for the ever popular King.

The Tactician sneered down at us with a simpering smile then turned to talk to the Queen in hushed tones. My mother stood to attention and begun to speak "My King, My Countrymen, Noble Knights of the Order of Red Sky" The current leader of the Order, an old man I had never seen before stood to face my mother with a smile on his face. "I beseech you, accept my two fine students, my beloved son and a boy I consider to be my own as new recruits to the order, what we have seen here today has surpassed what I expected from both boys, now I truly acknowledge them as Men" My face grew hot with embarrassment. "About time" I mumbled under my breath. The old Knight opened his mouth to speak. "Lady Flash, I am touched by your request but you need not be so formal, any student of yours is a worthy addition to the order!" The crowd roared and everyone rose to clap, everyone, even The Tactician, the Bishop, and his harlot of a companion. I looked into her eyes, searching for some sign of the person I once thought I had known.

She afforded me the smallest of smiles, turned and walked out of the box with the Bishop and the Tactician. I looked to Michael who ran forward and embraced me "I knew you had it in you, I can't believe I held against you after such an assault! What got you so fired up?" Quietly I informed him of my meeting with Cheyenne and her presence in the royal box. "Isn't that fascinating?" he said thoughtfully. "Put if from your mind for now, tonight we celebrate!"

**Two hours later**, Michael and I stood dressed in the traditional formal dress suits of young men from Zelant our swords affixed to our sides. My mother looked radiant in a white dress but she ruined the image with the sight of her beloved weapon in her left hand. A warrior woman attempting to disguise herself as a noble, I snickered. "Yeah yeah" she said to me, she turned to the both of us. "You two look positively dashing, Michael, make sure this boy dances with some beautiful girls tonight, I'm counting on you" I sighed while he grinned, the three of us walked into the great ballroom, where people from all sides were stood in two lines and applauding us. Eventually the crowd broke up and I shuffled off from Michael to grab a drink before he could notice. I quickly poured myself three glasses of Kanakan wine and downed them instantly.

"Nervous?" said a familiar voice from behind me, a familiar scent wafted towards me. "Not even close" I said without even turning to face her. "I just want to banish a certain relic from my past out of my mind tonight." I turned to face her; she was wearing a high cut dress that tapered just above the knee in her signature blue, complemented by a jacket that would have exposed her midriff had she not been wearing the dress, totally inappropriate for a royal ball. Her legs now adorned in white stockings, her brilliant silver hair draped over her shoulders.

I briefly stole another glance at her legs (what could I say? I was a legs man) before moving my attention to her face and those electric blue eyes. "Did you want something you villainous phantom?" She considered my words, and then broke into a low pitched chortle. "Dance with me village boy" she said. "Leave me be you hideous enchantress. I think your master is waiting for you, you should go attend to his needs." I sneered, before turning away once more. I saw Michael making his way towards me with a combined look of concern and interest on his face, in that instant; she grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear. "Dance with me, or I will kill your beautiful friend where he stands" I turned in shock to stare into her eyes...

_She's a ballerina, dancing around my head. She tells me what I want to hear. But nothing ever satisfies._

Quotes by Poison the Well.


	4. Fire Act II: The Messenger Chapter 4

**Book of Fire Act Two – The Messenger - Chapter Four**

_You know just who I am, don't be so distant. Because when you're lost, I am solely there to share your grief._

**The air was tense** as we danced across the ballroom; I had one eye locked on her. The other frantically searched the room for signs of danger. Something in her eyes terrified me and gave me pause, stopping me from dismissing her little threat against Michael. Her scent maddened me as I looked around the ballroom for my mother. Shock once again as I realized she was across the room dancing with Louis the Bishop. Michael having dropped his concern watched me with a smile playing on his face, before walking up to one of the Kings daughters and easily succeeding in convincing the woman to dance with him.

Elsewhere, the Tactician Albert Silverberg was dancing with the queen. My mind began to wonder at their apparent closeness, but then a chilling hand on my cheek brought me back to the present issue.

"Who are you to say such things to me? Why do you taunt me? What are you even doing here? Why did you threaten my friend?" I fired off all four questions before she had time to respond. She never blinked or took her eyes from mine as she smiled. I began to wonder if she was even human, no other woman had the power to arrest me this way, there was more to my anger than the betrayal of my first crush. I felt like I was slipping under a spell... "Handsome boy now a handsome man, you ask so many questions, but... in recognition of your accomplishments today, I will answer two of them." She leered at me. 'To your second question, I taunt you because it amuses me to do so; my line of work has become so tedious of late" Flash of anger from me. "To your final question, I threatened him because I knew it would get your attention and force you to this game with me, but do not think it was an empty threat beautiful one." "Oh no my beloved boy, killing your little friend is entirely within my power, I would not think twice about it. I would drain his body dry and dump it in the river!"

In that instant, her eyes changed to a shocking violet hue and then back again, I released myself from her and stepped back. "Who are you? What are you?" She broke into a small fit of laughter. "Enough questions sweet boy, this country is destined to die, and there is nothing you or your mother _The Flash of Zelant_ can do about it" I cast my eyes around the room for my mother. She was no longer in the room and neither was the bishop. "Michael! We're leaving; I need to find my mother". Michael obliged and as we hurried from the room I afforded Cheyenne one last glare, she remained where she was, laughing softly to herself; the King was sitting in his chair, seemingly asleep, the guests observing our abrupt exit with interest.

Something was very wrong here; my blood was cold and my expression serious. As we ran down the hall, I filled Michael in on what had happened. He laughed "That skinny little waif? Kill me? Maybe if I was asleep! He said defiantly. "Let's find your mother, I'm sure that bitch is just crazy, I don't like the effect she has on you Jack" I prayed he was right as we checked room after room along the top floor. Eventually, we came to the stairs that led to the roof. I could hear humming. The distinctive sound of a Rune activating was not something I would mistake after today. I rushed up the stairs and forced open the double doors.

There near the edge of the roof was my mother, hanging limp in the arms of a man in a white coat. He had his right hand trained over her chest and it was glowing, giving off a strange purple colour, the hum steady and quiet. I drew my sword and assumed my usual ready stance. "What are you doing with my mother you fiend? You have five seconds to put her down and explain yourself. Then I'm going to kill you." Michael drew his sword and joined me. "Note that he didn't say 'or' he was going to kill you, he implied he was going to kill you regardless, and I'm going to help him.

What in the hell do you think you're doing Bishop?" He took his eyes off his work and turned to face us. "Boys, I am so sorry that you had to see this, unfortunately, this means I cannot let you leave here alive.' He sounded genuinely sad. Michael and I placed our palms on our swords as one and ignited them, strong flames illuminating everything around us. In that instant, so fast I could not see it. Cheyenne appeared at the bishop's side.

"Master, allow me to get rid of them for you" she moved forward and planted herself in between us, and Louis, still clutched my mother with a look of bored amusement on his face. My gaze fell upon Cheyenne. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. If you don't get out of my way, I will run you through with this sword, I will slice you! And dice you! And chop you! And crush you! And tear your hair out and burn it! I will dance upon your cursed grave in the moonlight! And then, and then in any case, I will never forgive you!"

Despite the tension, Michael broke into a laugh "Really? Now is the time to dust off that joke?" I glared at him, and then smiled despite myself. "You are not the first person to utter words like that to one such as me sweet boy" She said with a leering smile. From behind her, Louis spoke up. "Forgive me young jack, I have noticed in the course of events tonight that you seem to be an acquaintance of my dear Cheyenne. My bodyguard, my mistress, is she not beautiful?" They leered at each other briefly before returning their attention to us. "Do you often send your little Harmonian whore to seduce local village children or is that her own personal hobby?" I spat at him in disgust. "Zing!" Michael chimed in. I smiled again before returning my attention to my mother. "Your mother the Flash, so beautiful, if circumstances were different, I would take her for myself"

Louis mused, before I could retort he continued "but alas, she is a spanner in works beyond your understanding. I have an agreement to fulfil boy and I always keep my word, so say goodbye to your mother, but do not cry for you will soon be joining her!" In that instant, he heaved my mother's limp form and tossed her from the roof. Her body reflected in the moonlight as she fell helplessly.

"NO!" Michael and I shouted in unison, we lunged after her, desperate to catch her. In that instant, Cheyenne appeared again, mere feet in front of me and kicked me hard in the chest. I went flying back to the ground, winded and reeling. Michael turned in shock and in that moment; Louis crossed the distance and seized him, he activated his rune. It began to glow furiously, instantly Michael seemed to fall into a deep sleep.

Cheyenne walked towards me slowly, laughing a little to herself. She held out her left hand and chanted something under her breath. A purple rune activation, a circle of darkness opened up from nowhere at all behind her and from it she drew something. Long and ashen black, it was a shimmering curved blade on the end of a pole that was possibly 6 feet in length. I had seen such things in storybooks read to me by mother, this was a Scythe. It was the fabled weapon of the Reaper, a mythical being that took people to their deaths...

The scythe levitated in front of her and she seized it, it was as tall as she was. She shifted her stance, spinning it theatrically before aiming the blade at me, blocking my path. "A fitting weapon, the weapon of the reaper" she mused, her eyes never leaving me. The reaper has taken your mother, and now beloved boy, I'm afraid you must join her". I screamed at her in defiance. "Why did you do this? This is an act of war on my country; do you think you can get away with it?" The tears were flowing from my face as I shouted at her, my mother Celeste the Flash, defeated without ever dealing a single blow in return... Defeated by an unknown enemy, this was no honourable death...

I made ready to begin my attack but Louis spoke first "if it's any consolation, your friend Michael will survive, I have altered his memories of what has occurred. As far as he knows, he just witnessed the legendary champion, a woman he loved as a surrogate mother, stabbed and tossed off the roof of the castle by her own blood, her cackling mad son, who he had previously personally witnessed poisoning the wine of the King!" "How tragic!" he laughed an evil laugh while the woman leered at me seductively. "In one swoop, the king of Zelant and its greatest champion are both dead, removed from the playing board!" "I don't cackle" I retorted as I dropped to my knees in despair.

"You are an interesting man, making jokes in the face of your death. I take great pleasure in your pathetic display of defiance, and so I will tell you that this was not done for Harmonia. No, you can place the blame for our actions on the kings very own Tactician. Albert Silverberg" The weight of yet another revelation froze me in place. Whatever these two were, I was no match for them. If the bishop was telling the truth about his power, he had rewritten the memories of my only remaining ally, my greatest and truest friend... I was entirely alone, too easily used as a scapegoat in the machinations of a madman.

"No..." I said. "No? You object beautiful boy?" this from the witch. "**Well, I certainly object**!" In that instant a figure flew downward from the sky! Their features obscured by the light of the full moon. A second later and the hateful Witch went flying through the doors and crashed down the stairs below; I heard a hard thud confirming her landing.

My Mother, Celeste the Flash stood in front of me, her sword _Howling_ shone in the moonlight. An angry look replaced the usual mischievous one on her face, her hair swayed slightly in the breeze. "Release the boy Bishop, surrender now and I'll make your end painless, no one dares mess with my children." I blinked and in that split second, Cheyenne was once more between Louis and I, another split second and my mother had run her through with her sword, and then kicked her hard once again. Her and her Scythe went flying over the roof.

I lunged at Louis, his hand glowed purple once more and one second later, he and I had switched places on the rooftop. I was flabbergasted as to how he managed it but I stopped for a second to process it. My mother called out to me "His Rune seems to have the ability to affect the minds of those in its proximity, he is creating illusions!" Louis stood between me and my mother, a defiant smile on his face as we circled around him, our weapons drawn, my own weapon flaming once more. In a moment of inspiration, I placed my left hand on the floor and called out to the fire rune within me, a wide circle of fire eclipsed the area where Louis had been standing, but he was no longer standing there...

My mother flew into the air to meet him, _Howling_, well, howled for want of a better word and swung around and connected with the bishop, who blocked the blow with his arm. A deep gash of blood spurted forth from it, like fake blood effects you might see in a Martial Arts play. "It's Time to take out the last of you Harmonian trash dogs! I cried. With as much force as I could muster, I hurled my sword like a javelin at the falling Bishop. A purple glow blinded me and as I struggled to regain my vision, I saw my sword, embedded in the chest of a figure fallen to the ground. As I struggled to bring my eyes back into focus, I heard a voice, full of sorrow...

"My son, you are the light of my life, my crowning achievement, my reason for living. I love you and I always will. it's ok to cry..." My vision returned and I saw that the figure on the ground was my mother.

Desperate, I rushed forward to put out the flames of my weapon but it was too late. Her eyes ceased to move. I withdrew the sword and dropped it behind me; I bent down and took her in my arms. "Mother Mother! Mother! What have I done? How has this happened? I shouted at the top of my lungs. Tears streamed down my face with abandon. My mind was blank; I was unable to move under the force of my grief... My mother was truly gone and she wasn't going to come back, flying out of nowhere from a fall that would have killed anyone else. Not this time, dead, literally by my own hand...

In the corner of my mind, I registered a figure in a white coat, blood stains on his arm. Another figure holding him, Silver hair glowing in the moonlight...

"Poor Sweet Boy... I never meant for you to get in the way of our goal. Sweet, beautiful boy..."

_Wailing your sorrow is only my way to comfort you, reminders of innocent youth_.

One last purple flash of light and my eyes closed. I no longer knew anything...

_I will always be with you. I'm the anchor of your sorrow. There's no end to what I will do, because I love you. I love you to death..._

"Mother... "

Quotes by Kamelot.


	5. Fire Act III:  Backdraft  Chapter 5

**Book of Fire Act Three - Backdraft - Chapter Five**

**My mind wandered**, trapped in a cell. Blindfolded, Chained and gagged, unable to see anyone at all. I had lost all sense of time. How long had I been here? It could have been days, weeks or even months and I would not have been able to give an answer. When I had been carried to my cell, chained to a wall and unceremoniously dropped. I had been unable to resist, hardly capable of a coherent thought. Was my mother really gone or was it just another bad dream I couldn't wake up from?

The first day was the most eventful one. Left to my own devices by the guards, a familiar scent wafted to my nose. "_Sweet boy, you deserve your revenge. However, you will have to work for it. If you can escape your predicament, my master has business in the Gaien Dukedom. Don't waste too much time though dear one, my master is a busy man, and I find tardiness oh so unattractive."_ I screamed from under the gag but just as quick as it had come, the smell, her presence, had left me.

I dreamed of my mother. I wanted so much to hear her voice, see her mischievous grin again, and eat dinner at the table with her and Michael. Feeling embarrassed and angry as she lectured me on my emotional immaturity and Michael cracked his stupid jokes... Until one day, I was snapped from my dreaming.

**My blindfold was removed**, my chains replaced with rope that bound my arms to something wooden, dug into the floor. I felt a rush of light and kept my eyes closed, only too aware of the potential for permanent damage due to lack of use. Eventually my mother's voice spoke to me "_Open your eyes Jack_" My eyes snapped open and I took in my surroundings. It was sunset and I was chained to a pole overlooking the roof of the castle. From here I could see the Garden district, the beautiful river Liel; it sparkled in the glow of the setting sun. I looked to my side and beheld a man I had seen before. "Albert Silverberg, Tactician, Destroyer, Traitor" I studied his features with a blank expression on my face. "Destroyer? My you are a knowledgeable one boy. I suppose that comes from your dear late mother. It's a shame you had to kill her"

My head and my heart seared in pain as I relived the events of that fateful night, the bishop Louis and his mysterious powers of illusion, tricked me into killing my own mother. The Nation's beloved Champion was dead. The hateful witch toyed with my emotions for her own amusement. Declared me her eternal plaything, taunting me by proclaiming some sort of sick twisted love... A parting promise from Celeste the Flash that she loved her son. That was a love I could hold on to for the strength I needed to continue.

I lifted my head and smiled. "Before it happened, your friend the bishop revealed to me your hand in this _Lord Albert_" I said his name with as much derision as I could muster. "So, you reverted to your old ways and betrayed the country you had sworn an oath to. But why? Your supposedly secret love affair with the queen? Or your own amusement? You haven't defeated me or taken my country yet. My sworn brother is a far greater warrior than I could hope to become, and he will defeat you" Albert appeared taken aback for a second before he recomposed himself and laughed. "I'm sorry boy, you must be delirious with grief, but the truth is that you were the one who betrayed your country. You poisoned your King and murdered your own mother in cold blood... I suppose you are also in need of a title now, how about... King Slayer?"

Privately, I thought that sounded impressive but I scoffed at him "You had best execute me already. Otherwise I will find a way to escape, I will find you and kill you, and then I will find and kill your co conspirators, Louis and his mistress!" From behind me I heard a woman laughing, walking into view, who but the Queen herself?

"Oh my Albert love, this boy is amusing. And so impressive in the ceremonial duel! He could have had a great future as one of my loyal knights of Red Sky..." She mused, and then she turned to regard me again. "As for our friends from Harmonia, they are long gone." I looked her in the eye, her face I once thought beautiful, but now I saw her for what she truly was, drunk on power and madly in love with a man who was not her King. "Why have you brought me here? To gloat? You are no Queen, you are a common whore. And you Albert Silverberg. You are a filthy coward. Now tell me, what did you promise the bishop in return for his aid in your scheme?" The Tactician and the Queen both sneered at me, he addressed me "What a mouth you have on you boy, truly your mother's son. I suppose we could tell you. Since you are going to die very soon."

"The Bishop and his servant are searching for something, something called a True Rune, these Runes are the first runes and by far the most powerful, from them, all other runes are born. The particular True Rune is called the True Water Rune." He paused, and I wondered what the heck a true Rune was, but he continued on "this particular rune is a rune I once witnessed in action ten years ago. During the Second Fire Bringer War, on the far northern continent, the Grasslands. Something you obviously know about if you refer to me by the title of Destroyer"

"A woman, leader of an organization of knights called Zexen. Chris Lightfellow, ally of the new Flame Champion, who ironically, destroyed the _Destroyers_ with the power of his True Fire Rune" I processed this new information and remembered the words of Cheyenne my tormentor. She was headed to the Gaien Dukedom. My true revenge lay east across the sea.

I spoke "You know Albert; your reputation paints you as intelligent, skilled in the art of war. I thought you were a brilliant tactician. You should never reveal your plans to your enemy, no matter how safe you think you are. My mother taught me that" The Queen laughed and laughed. "The boy has you there my love. Now then, you were speaking about how your beloved friend would put an end to our dastardly scheme..." "I wonder what he has to say about it!"

I heard the sound of double doors opening, ascending the stairs and emerging into my field of vision was a man I loved with all my heart. The anguish on his face tore through me. His hair was cut shorter than I remembered and his soothing demeanour was seemingly missing. My heart ached at the sight of him. He wore armour I recognized, the colour of my mother's armour. The armour of the Flash. He even possessed _Howling. _I smiled at him, at least my mother's belongings had been passed to a person she loved. "Why are you here Michael? What do you remember of the night our lives were irrevocably changed?

He gazed at me with Sorrow in his eyes. Albert interjected. "Young Michael here witnessed you slipping a fatal poison into the Kings wine glass, he warned us about your actions but we were too late to prevent the King imbibing the poison. He died instantly and painlessly." I searched Michael's eyes for some sign that he knew it was a lie but found nothing but hurt. "Then he followed you to the roof where he observed your fury at discovering your mother, fooling around with our dear friend Louis, the bishop and envoy from our dear friends in Harmonia.

In a startling display of childish anger and perhaps even jealousy, you lashed out at your mother and ran her through with your sword, augmented by your pretty little Fire rune. Then you tried to kill the bishop before Young Michael here and the bishop's noble mistress intervened and subdued you..."

I stared into Michaels eyes and spoke carefully. "Brother, my only true friend, you know that I could never knowingly do such a thing to my mother. Our Mother. Please, search your feelings, and break free of the bishop's evil spell. I need your help to set things right!"

Tears ran from his eyes as he spoke "I have no idea what you are talking about Jack, but you are no longer any brother of mine, you have betrayed me, your mother, your king and your country!"

"Noble and gallant Michael, greatest student of the legendary Flash" The queen said. "Prove your loyalty to me. Take _Howling_ and run this traitor through with it. Send him to pay for his evil crimes in the afterlife and I will make you my personal Knight. You would like that would you not? The chance to do your adoptive mother proud..."

**In that moment** everything went dark except for Michael, I could see nothing else but him and myself, and from the look on his face, I knew he too was experiencing this. In front of us, a Woman appeared from out of nowhere, her features consisted of long gray hair and a hooded white robe with red seams. I could not see her eyes. She was a majestic vision but also a solemn one. She opened her mouth to speak...

"Michael, just as they have since the dawn of time, the Stars of Destiny have been called into service once again. It is your destiny to free Zelant from the tyranny of its Queen and her new consort, and so I shall remove the constraints on your mind, your memory is yours once again." Michael blinked, and then looked from the woman to me, his face registering a mix of relief and shock. "Who are you?" I queried her; she turned to me and appeared to stare right through me, although her eyes remained closed.

"My name is leknaat and I am the guardian of balance, the watcher of destiny. You my poor dear are a victim of that destiny; your fate may be unavoidable" She turned to Michael who had so far said nothing. "Young Michael, your strength is required, seek out and gather to yourself, the One hundred and eight Stars of Destiny. Only with their strength can you hope to defeat your enemy. But first, you must make a choice. You cannot hope to leave here alive without killing your friend as your Queen demands" Michael interjected, "that will never ever happen, I will save him and kill the both of them, right here and now. Forget destiny!" he said with his old defiance shining from his eyes.

Leknaat smiled at him, and then turned to me. "You must convince him to kill you here and now, or he will perish before he can realize the defeat of the Queen. Do not worry my dear; I will be here, to guide you into the light. Your trials are at an end... and you can be with your mother again"

With that, the mysterious woman faded, and time seemed to start again. The queen and the Tactician watched Michael intently. He stood there, frozen in shock. Unable to make the choice. I offered him a reassuring smile. I wanted to let go of my rage, before it consumed me. I wanted to see my mother again. "Draw her sword brother, and do what you know you must" Michael shed tears and turned to the Queen. "Know this my queen, I know the truth, the spell of the bishop has failed. I will rescue my brother, and I will bring the both of you to justice. I swear it here and now!"

The queen was shocked, the Tactician scowled. "We were assured that his powers were infallible, but no matter. Now the both of you will have to die. GUARDS!" Eight Knights of Red Sky rushed up the stairs and surrounded the pole I was still helplessly strapped to. Michael drew _Howling_ and without even turning around to make sure of his strike, casually sliced the bonds restricting my left arm, and then he entered the familiar defensive fighting stance. He winked at me and defiantly stared down our would-be executioners.

My heart raced.

I summoned up as much grief and hatred as I could muster, concentrated it and aimed it at our enemies. We both spoke in unison.

"Let's get Dangerous!"


	6. Fire Act III:  Backdraft  Chapter 6

**Book of Fire Act III – Backdraft - Chapter Six**

**The Knights rushed towards us without warning** as I released the energy building up through my palm at them. The Imbued Fire Rune doing its work as it spread an impassable wall of flames between Michael, I and our enemies. Michael himself placed his palm on his blade and activated what was now becoming our signature move, wreathing _Howling_ in flames that burned white hot. "Mother would not have approved" I quipped and Michael chuckled appreciatively. We had bought ourselves precious seconds as Michael began to swing my mother's sword at the wall of flames, feeding it with more fire and preventing the Knights from passing. Behind them, the Queen screamed in anger, and the Tactician watched us with quiet amusement.

As I worked to free my other arm, two things happened. The old Knight Captain that I had glimpsed at the stadia rushed forth through the ajar doors behind us, his right hand began to glow a magnificent aqua as he cast forth streams of rushing water from his palm, aimed at the flames that protected us. The second surprising thing that happened was that this Knight Captain suddenly stopped his work and plummeted backwards down the stairs, seemingly knocked out. I looked up to see another old man I recognized, Greying hair, Eye patch, foreign sword, flowing brown cloak. I struggled for a second to put a name to the face. Georg... What was he of all people doing here?

"We can talk later boys, for now let me get you both out of here" he said calmly and assuredly. He drew his weapon from its sheath, and it glowed a furious red, though it was not on fire. A different rune technique I supposed. Almost as quick as a hateful witch, he had rushed forward, cutting the bonds to my other arm without stopping to look, he swung his sword and the wall of flames dissipated instantly, Michael helped me up on my neglected legs as we watched in awe. "The knights of red sky looked terrified, but with a movement of the Queen's arm, they assumed their traditional stances once more and proceeded to attack Georg all at once. "So much for mook chivalry" Michael quipped in my ear.

Georg effortlessly countered and parried his first four assailants; I had never seen his style of fighting before and seemingly, neither had his enemies. Who looked lost, completely unable to read his movements. Moving with a quickness that defied his advanced age, the old man quickly removed the sword hands of two guards and mercilessly sliced another completely in half. The remaining five dropped their swords and cowered where they stood.

"Useless idiots! Interloper, how dare you interfere with an official execution as ordered by your Queen!" The queen stomped her feet in a childish tantrum, The tactician remained unmoved. George turned to face the Queen "Forgive me your highness, but I am not a citizen of this kingdom, which means I do not have to regard your royal authority. I am taking these two with me, I respectfully suggest that you stay right where you are and do not interfere" The Queen let out such a loud inhuman screech that I would not have been surprised if it had carried all the way back to Saber.

I was sure the rest of the castle was now on alert, and coming our way. We had little time. Michael heaved me over his shoulder and raced down the stairs bypassing the old Knight Captain, who was out cold, I could sense Georg trailing close behind. "No!" I cried "we have them at a disadvantage, why not kill the tactician here?" The old man ignored me and ran forward past Michael, cutting down any and all soldiers who had the misfortune of getting in the way. Michael shouted to me. "We need to escape; their time will come brother, for now I must get you out of here. You will survive this; forget that crazy old bat from before!"

Eventually, Georg led us down a flight of stairs and down to a dock that connected to the river Liel. There was a small boat with a woman waiting on board. She looked to be about 40 years of age, dressed in common village clothes, her blonde hair tied back in a bun. I knew her but I could not place it. Michael deposited me on board and Georg cut the rope binding us to the dock, before jumping onboard himself. The boat lurched forth faster than I was prepared for, racing towards the dock. There was an iron gate closing down in front of us threatening to trap us here.

Suddenly, we burst forth with even greater speed, I turned to look to the back of the boat, the aqua blue glow of a water rune could be seen but I could not see the wielder. Out of the castle the boat raced, the river mostly unpopulated but for several boats anchored to both sides of the river. People on the streets of the garden district and the trade district watched us in amazement and some even cheered as the boat continued to sail at an amazing pace, soon we had left Liel-Zelant behind entirely and Michael set me down, using his hands, he tried to bring some life back to my useless legs by rubbing them.

Georg stood at the bow of the ship, his sword sheathed, his cloak wrapped around him, blowing in the wind. He looked like the vision of a true hero. A worthy painting by anyone's standard. The woman driving the ship was laughing uproariously, I knew that laugh.

Eventually, the blood began to flow back to my legs. The boat slowed to an easy pace as I tried to stand, holding the port edge of the boat and Michaels hand for support. From down below, a girl wearing goggles over her eyes with closely cropped weird blue hair ascended to the deck, laughing along with the other woman. I took in her clothing, a strange brown jumpsuit adorned in what looked like far too many unnecessary belts. What a strange girl. Without warning, my legs gave under me and I lost consciousness...

When I woke, I could smell the sea; hear seagulls calling and boats ringing. I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed, Michael and the strange blue haired girl sat opposite me. Georg stood in the background of the room while I could hear the familiar laughing coming from outside the room. It was small but had a wide window, that looked out on what I assumed was the ocean.

"Where are we?" I asked Michael. He noticed I had awoken and smiled at me. "I can't believe we got out of that one alive eh. But what now..." he lost himself in thought for a second before the girl turned to me with something of a grin and opened her mouth. You kid, are sitting in my bed, in my home and living on my hospitality. You are in Port Vheissu. The city that connects Zelant to the world outside of it. I considered what i knew about Zelant, Vheissu was two days ride from Saber in the opposite direction from the Capital. "I've been asleep for two days?"

Michael spoke "Indeed brother, but we've been here for only one. The boat travelled fast thanks to the talents of Alice here" I turned to this Alice and observed her exposed hand. There was no mark but that only meant it could have faded with time. "I know how to use my water rune in many different ways" she flashed me a mischievous grin that reminded me of my mother. "Thank you for all your effort just to rescue us" I said to her, I noticed her attractive form accentuated by her jumpsuit but I forced myself not to stare. "You can thank the old man over there" she pointed at Georg, who lifted his face and regarded me with his uncovered eye.

"This land is in uproar, when I heard the beloved king and the champion of the land had been assassinated by a participant of the Ceremonial duel, I sensed something was amiss. I consider myself to be a good judge of character; I sensed rage in you, but not evil. You would not betray your country, much less knowingly murder your own mother"

The old man grinned, sure of his assessment and continued "Plus I witnessed the presence of that Tactician from my own continent. I've had dealings with Silverberg's before, nothing good ever happens when they are around..."

**Michael and i** sat and listened in amazement as he told us stories of wars in foreign lands, the one in particular that he elaborated on was what he called, the Dunan Unification War in the north but he also mentioned a Falenan Succession war in the south. I marvelled in awe at how well travelled this man was. He had already proven himself a formidable Swordsman. The blue haired girl Alice interjected. "This is all very interesting Georg but coming back to our current situation. This man Jack accused of murdering his mother the Flash and poisoning the king. How can we trust such a person? Why did you have me and my mother, aid you in this little breakout?" i turned to her and studied her eyes before shifting my attention to Georg.

"Call it intuition Alice" he said. "This isn't my first rodeo; there is something special about both of them. I think your fledgling resistance outfit is going to need their help" I glanced at her again in amazement. Resistance? Already? "Think of it this way Alice, if you want my help, you will accept the help of the boys too" he said firmly. A wry smile playing on his face. Alice looked defeated "Fine, Michael can stay, but the other boy is dangerous, the people would never rally behind the murderer of their beloved champion"

I cast my thoughts back to my mother, and then i remembered Louis and Cheyenne, escaped east, east to a place called the Gaien Dukedom. "I have a decision to make, Alice, Georg. May i speak to my brother alone?" They obliged and stepped outside. Michael turned to me. "I won't abandon you Jack, wherever you go, i go." I smiled at him, then reached forward and embraced him. "Your place is here Michael. That strange old apparition was right about one thing, you are the one who can save Zelant from the Queen and her new consort, i know you, and only you can do it..." "But what about you? Where will you go? He looked confused and solemn.

"The true person responsible for my mother's death has left this country. Left this country and sailed east with that hateful woman who stopped us from saving my mother. My heart yearns for revenge, my mother's soul cries out for it. I'm going after them." Visibly taken aback. Michael looked annoyed, he rounded on me "Your mother would never seek to put you in harm's way" You witnessed their abilities firsthand, they defeated us easily. They have powers we couldn't defend against"

I recalled Cheyenne and her Scythe, called forth from darkness, the realm of the reaper itself? I recalled how my mother utterly defeated her twice over, only for her to recover and return to her master's side each time. I also recalled Louis and his powers of illusion.

In my time in the dungeons, i had pondered how his ability worked. I could only assume that he caused the illusion of time stopping for everyone except himself, and then he must have switched places with me, and done the same to my mother when he noticed my sword flying at him... A fearsome ability, but i believed i understood his tricks now. "I will not be dissuaded Michael, this is where we part ways. Zelant needs you, i am seen as it's enemy. The people will call me King Slayer. Murderer of my own mother. There is no way they will accept my presence at your side. I'm leaving. I'm going after Louis."

Michael snapped "are you sure you aren't going after them because you're enchanted by that Harmonian witch? I've heard the way she speaks to you, seen the way she manipulates your actions and your emotions. You are her plaything. You are utterly enthralled by her; you cannot get her out of your head can you?"

I considered his words. He was not wrong; there was something inhuman about her. Vile and sinister. She played on my emotions perfectly, she drew me to her. I wanted to go after her. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to make her watch as i decapitated her master, murderer of my mother...

I calmed myself, and turned to Michael. "You are right as always brother. She has a hold over me. But i cannot let that stop me from what i must do, i will put an end to her. Then i will have my vengeance against the bishop. And then i will return home to you. I promise" he responded "You cannot do this on your own jack, not with that woman in your way; you can't fight her, let alone defeat her. She has too much power over you. Please reconsider!"

"My heart will not be swayed brother, i understand what i face. I'm going to acquire a boat, and make my way to Gaien. My mother once told me that it is due east of this continent. The woman Cheyenne also confirmed it during a visit, i suppose luring me to her is her goal, not that i have any idea why she takes such a weird interest in me, it seems like a problem her master needs to address. Maybe she's in love!" I laughed, and Michael smiled despite himself. "I originally thought i was left alive to be used as a scapegoat in this disaster, but now i wonder if she also had a hand in it. It is no matter; i need new clothes, a weapon and a boat"

"That can be arranged" Alice busted through the door, carrying a stack of clothes. "I eavesdropped on your conversation and i heard everything. My mother and i are going to Kanakan to pick up a shipment of wine, we can drop you in Gaien if you wish" My eyes opened wide, it seemed destiny was playing a hand in my quest after all. "I have no money to pay you with" i confessed. "I know, Michael salvaged your old stuff and i went through it already, then discarded it, you can't afford to match your official description, so take these"

She handed me what looked like a full complement of light armour. Much lighter than i was used to. It was black leather, and underneath was a grey cloak similar to Georg's with a hood on it. Not bothering to heed the presence of a woman in the room, i leapt from the bed and changed, she turned around politely along with Michael. "Take this also" Georg walked into the room, holding a long wooden box, he opened it and withdrew a strange looking sword, and it had a thin hilt and a blade that curved slightly down to the edge. "This is the weapon i wielded decades ago when i served as a member of the Queens Knights in Falena, i have kept it with me for so many years but ceased using it in favour of a sword from my homeland... don't be worried, it has been kept in perfect condition. I marvelled at the glorious weapon, it looked as grand as _Howling_ and i could sense its history.

"Why would you do this for me old man? Why did you really save me?" he smiled at me. "I've been doing this a long time kid; i know the type of you and your friend when i see them. I want to help, let me do so" he handed me the sword, then turned to Michael. "I have promised to help, from now until the end of your quest, i am at your service young Michael, use my strength, it is all i have to give" Michael walked up to him and then kneeled before him, i would be honoured sir Georg, please trust in me. I need all the help i can get."

"Well now, it seems everything is settled. Michael, you will work to liberate Zelant, i will go east and avenge my mother. Alice, how soon can we leave?" Alice turned to me. "We leave at dawn tomorrow"


End file.
